


Caught

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [36]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Boromir's Game Is Loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Morgoth! DIE!" Boromir yelled, righteously assaulting the chair with his wooden sword.

I stepped out of the way of Boromir's wild swing, not wanting to be accidentally hit again.

"Morg'th die, Morg'th die," Faramir sang amicably, pushing his horses around on the floor.

"You are playing Morgoth?"

Boromir and I froze.

I turned to face the Steward, having no idea what I would say;the Lady Finduilas had clearly stated her dislike of this particular type of game.

"I can hear you in the corridor," Lord Denethor said sternly.

Then he _smiled_. "Be quieter, my son, or your mother will hear."


End file.
